


El rey de la casta

by blueswithtmrrow



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswithtmrrow/pseuds/blueswithtmrrow
Summary: En una escuela particular en algún lugar de Japón, existe una preparatoria altamente exclusiva para alfas, omegas y betas quienes tienen una vida de altos lujos, lo que la hace especial es que en esta maneja un tipo de reglas dirigidas por el consejo estudiantil que estaba abajo las manos de Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una historia corta (? la verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo más largo pero tengo otras historias pendientes, así que quiero hacerlo lo más corto posible espero que salga bien.
> 
> Quizá actualice otra parte mi mente esta muy fresca y le de más cuerda, mientas aclaró que es una historia Oikawa x Yamaguchi x Kageyama.

Nuevo año, este sería el tercero y ultimo. Había soportado dos malditos años en esta estúpida escuela, no le molestaba el lugar era acogedor y cómodo cumplía con sus necesidades. Lo malo eran los estudios estudiantes que le quitaban lo 'bueno' de los días. Quienes te exigían estar en un círculo para la reputación.

Bah, que podía hacer, ya solo soportar un año más y luego mandar al carajo todo, Kageyama no adoraba ser alfa pero tampoco le disgustaba, a decir verdad en algunas ocasiones era bueno sentía que tenía el poder ante los demás solo un rato después regresaba a lo que era su normalidad. 

"Buenos días" fueron las palabras que lo recibieron en la entrada de con rejas negras rodeados de guardias de seguridad. A lo que el chico solo contesto con un "mmh". Los olores combinamos de feromonas eran insoportables para el, aquella cara de ascos y desagrado era más que notoria, entró sin mirar a nadie y tampoco llamando la atención, coloco sus audífonos y se recostó sobre la mesa.

Un pequeño "Yahoo" lo había llamado por detrás, a lo que el solo quizo ignorar porque sabía de quien era y no quería mantener una conversación con ese chico. "¡Tobio-Chan!" volvió a llamar más fuerte, Kageyama volteo disimulada mente y ahí estaba. Oikawa Tooru, líder del consejo estudiantil rodeado de sus perros lame botas. 

Oikawa era el rey en la escuela—y para acabar un alfa dominante—, no había nada que el no sepa o que no le contarán el siempre sabia todo de todos. Podía lucir amable y tranquilo si no lo conoces bien, pero en el fondo es un monstruo que le encanta humillar y hacer sentir mierda a quien guste o trate de desafiar. 

"¡Que sorpresa volverte a tener como compañero!, ya que este es nuestro último año juntos, deberíamos ser más cercanos" no tengo ninguna intención de ser tu amigo o algo parecido pensó el chico, "¿que te parece?, volvió a insistir. Apunto de darle una respuesta no muy agradable el maestro había entrado al salón salvandolo de ese momento. 

"Bien chicos, presente atención por favor, hoy quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, Yamaguchi porfavor pasa" Kageyama se quito los audífonos prestando más atención al chico peliverde que entraba al aula, raramente su olor era agradable... era uno suave y dulce, uno delicioso. "Hola, soy Yamaguchi Tadashi y soy un omega, ustedes pueden decirme como gusten no tengo problemas y me gustaría mucho llevarme bien con ustedes" dijo amble, con algo de timidez pero confiado. El rostro de este estaba lleno de pecas que comenzaba a pintarse rojizo. "Bien, siéntate donde gustes porfavor" este obedeció y se sentó en cualquier parte. 

Las clases pasaron normales, pero Kageyama no podía quitar sus ojos del nuevo integrante, había algo que simplemente no le daba mala espina. Trató de ignorar esto durante el resto del día y de su vida. En el descanso, Yamaguchi se había ido a sentar solo cerca del campo bajo un árbol. Fueron muchos los chicos que se les acercaron, pero ninguno iba con buenas intenciones, Yamaguchi intencionalmente había entrado en una cuna de lobos hambrientos donde el era el pequeño conejito inocente. 

Todos buscaban algo, tener sexo con algún virgen puro y Yamaguchi era ese. "Porque mierda estoy preocupándome por eso" gruñó, ese chico no era su problema el mismo debía cuidarse y no dejarse llevar por los alfas que la mayoría eran unos completos imbéciles.

"¡Hey, Yama-chan!" Oikawa lo llamo desde lejos, apartándose del lado de Kuroo. "Soy Oikawa, estamos en el mismo salón, quería presentarme como se debía" dijo amable moviendo la mano de un lado a otro sonriendo. "¡Oh!, ¡E-es un gusto para mí Oikawa-San!" dando una reverencia en respeto, Yamaguchi no sabía quien era ni la posición que el chico tenía, "Si tienes alguna duda puedes venir directamente conmigo, diría que soy el quien conoce todo en esta escuela". 

"Gracias, iré con usted a cualquier duda posible" Oikawa sonrió de lado, se acercó lentamente al cuello del chico para poder olerlo, definitivamente este olía a una dulce limonada en una tarde de abril bajo el sol. Delisiosa y adictiva. "Entonces nos vemos luego" se despidió sin más que decir, Yamaguchi están feliz estaba teniendo conversaciones con sus nuevos compañeros, cosa que en días le hubiera costado hacer y esta esta vez lo estaba haciendo en un solo día. 

El. día acabo y las clases también, Kageyama aún tenía es preocupación en la mente, Oikawa no era un agradable chico, ni estaba cerca de serlo, era una maldita perra caliente buscando un hombre para complacerlo. Yamaguchi sin duda era su nueva víctima. El día siguiente pasó muy normal, ya habían tareas y proyectos nuevos, Oikawa se mantuvo muy calmado en los descansos también, Yamaguchi por otra parte empezó a juntarse con Hinata y Kenma. Le daban una pequeña confianza. 

La clase de arte era la favorita de Tobio, ahí podía dibujar y relajarse con el salón en silencio, nadie entraba así que solo era el y por hoy estaba también el chico nuevo. Era callado, tenía los audífonos puestos concentrado en su trabajo. Kageyama no fue alguien que disimulo observarlo y Yamaguchi sentía esa mirada sobre el "¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó quitándose el audífono izquierdo.

—mierda mierda fui muy notorio—pensó

"¿Tienes gris?" invento rápido para no quedar como un acosador. Este solo asintió y saco los diferentes tonos de gris de su mochila, Kageyama tomó cualquiera al azar volviendo a su dibujo, quizá este era el momento perfecto para poder llegar a conocerlo mejor, "Ya te dijieron" soltó, sin pensar llamando la atención del pecoso a lo que el solo respondió con un "¿eh?". "Ya sabes de que se trata esta escuela" volvió a escupir. Su expresión de confusión estaba por todo su rostro. 

"Está no es una escuela normal" volteandolo a ver "Aquí, vivimos bajo una diferente clases de razas" se detuvo, a ver su expresión este no conocía nada, pero era mejor que alguien se lo hubiera dicho y ese alguien era Kageyama. "Donde existe un rey y una reina, donde hay un Jack, un recadero un bufón y un objetivo".

El pecoso estaba en shook, apenas procesar las palabras que le habían dicho, volviendo a ver su trabajo, pensando en esas palabras. Hubo un silencio por varios ratos. 

—Creo que debí ser más suave—

"No te preocupes, ya lo sabía" este soltó de la nada con una expresión seria y fría, con la mirada perdida "Me imaginaba que esto pasaba en estas escuelas. El rey... es Oikawa-san ¿verdad?. Kageyama asintió. "Y la reina es Shimizu, ella es de otra clase, es más tranquila esta más enfocada en lo que son las mujeres en esta escuela, cada uno ve por su mismo lado sin importar su género". 

"¿Y que más hacen?" la curiosidad en el había despertado, no quería llegar a lo profundo de las explicaciones, había visto y vivido todo tipo de situaciones. Mientras que Shimizu era más suave y delicada con las chicas, protegiendolas de los estúpidos quienes llegaban a sentirlas incómodas Oikawa, le gusta verlos sufrír dejándolos castigados, haciendo tareas humilladoras. Aquí los maestros no podían meterse, ellos vivían bajo las sombras sólo dando clase ignorando aquellos problemas y limpiando los rumores que salían de esa preparatoria para siempre dar una buena imagen.

"Bueno, es un hilo muy largo y no sabría por empezar"

—¿por lo más suave?, ¿o lo más oscuro?, no quiero asustarlo, se ve que en realidad está curioso por saber—

Kageyama después de pensar, inició por lo básico. que eran las reglas. 

Mientras que el rey hable, nadie debe hacer ruido, cuando el rey pida algo el objetivo debe conseguirlo no importa que tan difícil sea las ordenes deben de complacidas. El recadero siempre debe llevarle toda la información clara y bien dicha. Los objetivos no tiene ningún derecho en la mayoría del tiempo, solo cuando el rey lo decida. Los bufones son muchos estos son más como para entretener al rey y ayudarlo con los objetivos.

Ahora, en la clase alta tenemos a lo que son los integrantes del consejo estudiantil. Empezando con Kuroo Tetsurou (alfa); este es el mejor amigo del rey, siempre está de su lado, diríamos que es aquella mano derecha. Su segundo cómplice, hace dos años hubo un gran revuelo a quien le darían el puesto con muchos privilegios. Hicieron un pequeño juego de cartas donde Kuroo fue el ganador. Atsumu Miya (alfa); hijo de la gran familia. Próximo heredero junto con su hermano Osamu Miya (Beta). Las mejores pláticas las tiene con el, sus familias se llevan desde años y sin duda estos han crecido juntos, el es más tranquilo y algo pesado al respecto de sus bromas hacia los objetivos. El siguente sería Bokuto Kotarou (alfa); ¿Qué podríamos decir de él?, es estudioso, amable y carismático llegó sin saber nada, Oikawa vio una arma fuerte en el y sin pensar le hizo un título en el consejo. Podríamos decir que si quieres confiar en alguien el sería buena opción.

Bajos a la clase media, donde tenemos a Tsukishima Kei (alfa); el tiene el puesto de recadero y también forma parte el consejo. No importa donde estés, el siempre escucha todo de todos, tiene una increíble habilidad para saber lo que le ocultan, el junto con Oikawa son los quien piensan las torturas. Hinata Shouyou (omega); es fue el primer omega en estar en ese gran círculo, fue objetivo en primer año. Sufrió de humillaciones respecto a su estatura, Shoyo tuvo ese valor para enfrentarse con puños y dientes a sus acosadores, dando entender que no era como esos omegas débiles y delicados. El es como un pequeño hijo de Oikawa quien alienta y guía para ser alguien fuerte.

Osamu Miya (B); Es el único Miya quien no está dentro, es más un estudiante corriente preocupado de sus notas perfectas. Akaashi Keiji (B); Tanto como Osamu y Keiji eran los betas más respetados de aquella escuela, siendo los segundos más inteligentes de su clase. No les gustaba mancharse las manos con sangre así que llamaban a sus bufones Nishinoya (beta), Yaku (omega) y Tanaka (alfa), para hacer el trabajo sucio. 

Y por ultimo esta Kenma Kozume (beta); Este era el arma secreta, analizaba sus alrededor más rápido que Oikawa, era rápido. El número uno de su clase. Era Kenma quien siempre empezaba las partidas de apuestas, sus movimientos eran tan ágiles e inteligentes sabía como jugar y que decir, no existía alguna partida donde Kenma Kozume no ganaba, solo que si quieres apostar con el debes tener cuidado porque podrías terminar dándole tu propia vida. 

Por último están los quienes son los objetivos. No había mucho que explicar, daba entender su posición para el blanco fácil de muchos. Estos no podían quejarse con los maestros, no contaban con ese derecho fieles a servir a sus mayores.

Existe una clasificación más, pero esa era mejor ahorrarsela. Todos pueden lucir de una manera por fuera, pero por dentro eras el próximo blanco de un par de billeteras llenas. Yamaguchi, estaba confundido con toda la información que le habían dado paralizado, pestañando rápidamente, volviendo a sus instintos, ¿había ido muy rápido?, Kageyama resumió todo lo importante.

Fue el sonido de que la clase había acabado quien los sacó de ese momento, Yamaguchi guardo sus cosas en su mochila y se despidió de Kageyama moviendo la mano suavemente. No tuvo respuesta por su parte durante dos días, era como si lo estuviera ignorando por completo, mientras el pecoso se le veía siempre con alguien nuevo durante clases, descansos o hasta en la salida. ¿Lo estaba espiando?, definitivamente es un gran si. 

"Tobio-Chan" salto de susto al oír su nombre por detrás de él muy cerca de su oído. "Eres tu" dijo el pelinegro. "Andas espiando a Yama-chan" con una sonrisa fingida moviendo el dedo índice de lado a otro "no creí que tuvieras interés por el, ¿acaso el te gusta?", fue lo que menos quería escuchar, y más si venía de él, caminó hacia el con una mirada amenazante, cerca que sentían sus propias respiraciones "no vuelvas a repetir eso, maldita perra" Oikawa por otra parte solo comenzó a reír fuerte, llamado la atención de todos al rededor. "No te preocupes Kageyama, guardaré tu secreto".

"Guardaré tu secreto" repitió en su mente, ¿acaso disfrutas jugar conmigo?, ¿soy tu bola de estambre y tu el gato?. Por más que trato de ignorarte y olvide tu presencia siempre que te veo, tú estas ahí.

El Jack, era una posición más alta, chocando casi hombro a hombro con el rey sin tener el mismo valor, era un puesto que estaba vacío, ya que tenía un trabajo distinto. Pocos lo conocían, Kuroo fue una opción pero la descarto. Debía ser alguien que fuera fácil de manejar que quien no le negaría jamás y estuviera dispuesto a todo. Nada más que el juguete sexual, aquel donde tienes un dueño a quien obedecer, donde solo importaba dar placer y gemir tan fuerte como puedas. Nadie podía tocarlo, nadie merecia decirle algo, esto incluía al consejo, la sociedad le gustaba llamarlo "aquel quien marca el Alfa creado así un vínculo para la vida". 

Un puesto que estaba libre para un pequeño conejito.


	2. Aquí inicia todo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quienes son exactamente los betas, ¿son solo aquellos quienes nunca tienen amor o aquellos quienes son los más fuertes apesar que el mundo los señala?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He encontrado un espacio, y las ideas venían a mi mente así que solo comencé a escribir sobre papel y salió otro capítulo.
> 
> No esperen nada inocente.

Ahora el pecoso nuevo estaba cada día más rodeado de gente le era fácil mantener conversaciones con los chicos y también con las chicas, diría que tiene ese aura que contagia, aunque siempre andaba con esa chica rubia y un chico de cabello gris cenizo. Bueno, el ya había hecho su trabajo de darle aquella información todo lo demás que pasara no sería problema suyo. Le hubiera gustado tener algunas palabras del otro, quizá no le importo tanto y él pelinegro se había preocupado de la nada. El salón comenzaba a llenarse más, pero ese aroma a limón destacaba entre todos, le era adictivo oler sus feromonas, estas eran más dulces que ayer, como si fuera un pay de limón con toques de menta. 

"Hey, Kageyama-kun" lo llamaron desde lejos y alzó su vista buscado sin mucho interés, atrapando rápidamente una bolsa que se sentía rara. Kageyama frunció el ceño, a lo que tenía en sus manos. "No hagas ese gesto, es para tu amiguito pecoso" Tsukishima hacia comentarios muy de mal gusto este fue más extraño, que podía darle a Yamaguchi ¿acaso lo conocía?, pero sea lo que sea viviendo de él no era con buenas intenciones. Abrió la bolsa despacio solo para mirar lo de adentro y era una clase de polvo blanco. Tsukishima comenzó a reírse ante el rostro de Kageyama, combinando miedo y desagrado "¡¿Quieres que lo drogue?!" susurro para ambos, "Oh, ¿no quieres?, estaría sería tu oportunidad, un nuevo hueco sin ser usado. Debes estar feliz porque justamente el consejo estudiantil quería dejártelo para ti, recuerda que el día del festín es pronto y tu aún sigues sin ponérsela a al—" Kageyama lo golpeó, no lo hizo tan duro como para sacarle algún diente—y no tendría problemas en golpearlo más fuerte—estaba a un punto donde sí decía algo más endureceria mandándolo al hospital, le era difícil controlarse y Tsukishima no ayudaba. 

La atención estaba enfocada en ellos, de la nada el silencio se hizo presente, Kageyama aún tenía sus puños cerrados con el ceño enfurecido, noto que los demás le tenían la mirada así que solo limpio su uniforme y volvió a tomar asiento tratando de calmarse. Kei reía como loco ante el dolor en su rostro que el chico le había dado, "¿es todo lo que tienes estúpido virgen?" dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba lentamente del piso recogiendo sus gafas. "Para la próxima golpeame más sutil" susurrandole. 

Murmullos y murmullos desprendían las paredes que los rodeaba. "Tomen asiento la clase esta por empezar", ambos chicos solo cruzaron miradas, Kageyama frotó sus manos en su rostro tratando de bajar su enojo, noto que la bolsa que le había dado el rubio seguía en su lugar, podría lanzarsela, pero levantaría sospechas y más si el maestro ya estaba en el salón. Yamaguchi lo vio desde lejos aquella situación se había asustado en cómo Kageyama había reaccionado. Llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo pero debía ser algo muy fuerte pare el como para golpear a Tsukishima. 

En el descanso el pelinegro había subido al solitario balcón el lugar donde era tranquilo y fresco, las ramas de los árboles altos le daba un toque de frescura o también donde Kuroo y Kenma venían a coger y vaya sorpresa ellos estaban ahí gimiendo lo suficiente fuerte para llegar a ser tan desagradable la reproducción humana, dios ¿acaso no pueden esperar a terminar las clases y pagarse un cuarto?, ¿de verdad tanta necesidad de hacerlo aquí cuando yo solo quiero comer tranquilo?

"Por la mierda", una vez les había gritado y 'regañado' pero solo le invitaron a hacer un trío. Se quedó solo en las escaleras sentado donde los rayos del sol apenas y podían entrar. Realmente había perdido el apetito, así que solo se había recostado tratando de borrar lo que había visto, este no era definitivamente estaba empeorando conforme el día avanzaba deseaba mucho la hora de volver a casa y dormir hasta mañana. "¡Aquí estas!", Kageyama alzó la miraba, tenía al frente a Yamaguchi con una cajita de leche y una de jugo de manzana en las manos, estiró la mano donde tenía la leche dándosela al chico. Este la tomó algo dudoso, el pecoso se había sentado en su lado abriendo la cajita de jugo. 

"Como supiste donde estaría" Kageyama abrió aquella cajita, poniendo el popote entre sus labios bebiendo el líquido adentro, "Te había visto desde la ventana" Yamaguchi volteo el rostro rascando su nuca, estaba algo apenado causado que sus mejillas dieran un ligero enrojecimiento "Solo quería saber si estabas bien, vi lo que pasó con Tsuk—" Yamaguchi fue interrumpido. "No te preocupes por eso, el es un idiota que se lo busca. No debes meterte con el, NUNCA". Si Kageyama le estaba advirtiendo entonces de verdad no era una buena persona. 

De ahí pasaron a otros temas, como; cuáles eran su comida favorita, que le gustaba hacer por las tardes, cuáles eran sus colores favoritos. Fue una platica entre dos chicos que intentaban llegar a conocerse mejor, Yamaguchi le había tenido una gran confianza. Y por parte de Kageyama este no le interesaba, solo quería que el se mantuviera alejado de todo lo que tenga relación con Oikawa. 

La hora había acabado, Kenma y Kuroo habían bajado antes que ellos, Yamaguchi estaba confundido no creía que habían más personas, aunque no le dio tanta importancia. Era mejor regresar a tiempo o estarían en problemas la maestra de química no era agradable cuando entrabas a su clase dos minutos después, en todo lo que restaba del día, no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña platica sobre las escaleras, no había mantenido así una platica divertida y tan entretenida. Afirmaba cada vez más que el solo era un omega puro pero muy inteligente, podía dar una imagen inocente y delicada. Pero Kageyama no lo veía así, sabía que el era fuerte y podría desafiar a cualquier alfa, solo que necesitaba ponerlo en práctica. 

Una de las necesidades básicas en un ser humano era lo que es sentir placer, este podrías dártelo tu mismo o con ayuda de alguna persona, Oikawa tomaba muy a pecho esto y no le veía mejor idea que realizar una vez al mes una orgia entre los integrantes del consejo. Todos eran chicos con suma confianza. Las organizaba con Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Atsumu y Hinata. Eran las feromonas mezcladas que le causaba mucha excitacion. Aunque el era fuerte a estos instintos.

Kageyama siempre fue invitado y siempre las rechazaba a más no poder, le daba asco sentir las feromonas mezcladas, estas las rechazaba dándole nauseas, fuertes dolores de cabeza y mareos.

Las familias antes tenían un orden estricto, el Alfa debe estar con un omega para su reproducción y que está mantenga su nombre formando un vínculo. Si estas no siguen esta cadena, no sirven y mayormente suelen fracasar en trabajos haciéndolos llegar a la pobreza, y ahí iba otro título tirado a la basura.

Kageyama era un beta capaz de sentir las feromonas tanto de alfas como omegas, estas podía sentirlas solamente cuando estaban en celo, cuando habían tenido sexo o simplemente cuando el Alfa o omega le gustaba desprenderlas, en olores tan desagradables. Nunca podía ver a un omega que se le hacía atractivo, tampoco un alfa. Solo imaginar que viviría con un ser quien le daría asco le resultaba tan horrible. Su madre se preocupaba mucho por el, no le importaba que su hijo nunca tuviera familia, un hijo o una esposa, quería que el viviera como cualquier beta. 

Era una maldición con la que había nacido su cuerpo no pudo desarrollarse completamente como un alfa al igual que sus hermanos, era la oveja negra en aquella familia, ¿porque el no podía ser así?, ¿acaso estaba pagando por algo?. Desde pequeño tuvo que comenzar a tomar cantidades de medicamentos para que el chico perdiera el sentido del olfato. Era la única manera de que Kageyama tuviera su vida normal. 

Fue hasta cuando entró a preparatoria dónde había perdido casi el 70% de su sentido, ya esto no le preocupa mucho si todo fuera para vivir bien entonces perdería otra cosa. Era en esta edad donde los olores eran más fuertes aquellos omegas comenzaban a tener sus primeros ataques de celo, también donde el Alfa buscaba satisfacerse. Fue en una mañana de agosto, donde la brisa golpeaba las ojas verdes de los árboles, un olor a Vino con dulces frutos rojos llegaba a él atrallendolo. Las primeras feromonas que el podía sentir, lo peor que estas venían de un alfa. El era Oikawa Tooru. 

Estaba seguro que sólo podía sentir esa sensación de amor y calidez cuando lo tenía cerca. Hasta que llegó ese pecoso de cabello verde quien le rompió los pilares donde el estaba, ahora se sentía en una balanza. Confundido y perdido ante los dos olores dulces de ambos.

De camino a casa a Yamaguchi le gustaba caminar solo, su madre siempre le mandaba a alguien que pasara a por él, este lo rechazaba. Llevaba casi dos semanas en Tokio y aún no se había perdido por suerte. Estaba orgulloso de como tan rápido había hecho amigos, Hinata lo había invitado a su casa junto con Kenma a jugar video juegos, tenía una salía al cine con Yachi y Sugawara. Apesar de las palabras que le dijo Kageyama sobre esa escuela, venía preparado para cualquier cosa que podría ocurrir. Se sentía seguro en ese lugar apesar de ser un omega. Quizá no llegue a ser algún tipo de amigo secano muy a Oikawa como lo era Kuroo y Bokuto. Sin duda con Kageyama le era suficiente.


	3. De aquella propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Averígualo tu mismo" eran simples palabras, pero fueron las primeras en las que no tuvo esa confianza que le había dando antes. Noto aquella expresión, miedo, tristeza y enojo, todas combinadas en una sola persona.

Por la mañana Yamaguchi tómaba sus supresores de omega que estaban detrás de ese espejo en el baño para evitar ciertos problemas, el celo le llegaría pronto y no quería que hubieran problemas con eso. Nunca se había quejado por haber nacido así, apesar de tener a dos padres Alfas con un fuerte carácter. El definitivamente sacó todo lo contrario, solamente que en aquellos recuerdos de la niñez siempre había sido intimidado por nacer así, que sólo servía para tener hijos, que sólo era la 'mujer' de un alfa, que era débil y cobarde, pero ninguna de estas lo había hecho cambiar que odiara su género. 

A él le gustaba ser así y le gustaba mucho. Sus padres eran dueños de una cadena de famosos hoteles al rededor de Asia y parte de Europa, le darían a su único hijo todos los lujos que el quería. Mudarse de dónde estaban resultaba difícil pero era uno de esos cambios necesarios, Yamaguchi no tardó en adaptarse y fue bien recibido desde el momento que había pisado la escuela.

Bokuto le había mandado un mensaje por la mañana diciendo entrando a la escuela que si podría ir al aula 13, que no se preocupara sobre las clases y que puede tomar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Esto puso un poco dudoso al pecoso, ¿que haría ahí?. Estaba seguro que Oikawa tenía algo que ver con esto, así que solo dio un gran suspiro y camino hacia dicha aula, sobre esos pasillos vacíos y silenciosos abandonados, el lugar estaba intacto como si nadie viniera aquí.

Dentro del aula, había un gran espacio con ventanas cerradas que las cortinas las cubrían evitando el paso del sol. También habían pequeñas cajas en los rincones, ¿acaso esto era una bodega o algo así?. Yamaguchi dejo en una mesa cercana sus cosas, y comenzó a investigar un poco, había mucho polvo y telarañas. Quería ver el interior de estas pero le daba miedo que algún insecto saltará sobre el, aun así y como dicen la curiosidad es más fuerte aún, soplando sobre ellas tratando de quitar el polvo, lo tomó con sus manos listo para ver el interior, a lo que por fuera se escuchaban pequeños pasos por fuera de la puerta.

"¡Yama-chan! que vergüenza haberte hecho esperar tanto aquí y tu solo" Oikawa había entrado y el pecoso dio un pequeño salto de susto al oír la puerta chillar "No te preocupes Oikawa-san solo que fue extraño recibir el mensaje, ¿para que me necesitabas?". El castaño sonrió de lado acercándose lentamente hacia el chico, acarició sus cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja "Creo que ya te habrás enterado como se maneja en este lugar, ¿verdad?. No tienes que tenerme miedo Yama-chan yo nunca te pondría un dedo encima, juramento de rey es mantener a salvo a su gente y que esta se segura". Yamaguchi giro el rostro avergonzado "Oh no es por eso, solo que me tomo de sorpresa nada más". Camino solo un poco hacia atrás para poder librarse de la las manos del castaño, chocando con la pared. Oikawa soltó unas risitas ante su expresión, comenzó a alejarse sólo un poco a que hubiera espacio entre ellos, sacó algo entre aquel chaleco azul marino que vestía "Por la expresión en tu rostro, no estás entendiendo. Bueno, seré directo" tenía una carta de poker entre sus dedos este tenía el Jack al frente. "Desde que entraste a esta escuela supiste como hacerte resaltar, puedo ver en ti que hay un buen omega" en su mano derecha sostenía aquella carta, pasando por su lengua la orilla de esta y con la izquierda dentro del pantalón dejando todo su peso sobre una puerta "El puesto del Jack ha estado vacío desde primer año y no todos conocen este puesto no a habido alguien que me de la esperanzas de ocuparlo, ninguno ha llegado a este nivel nunca y tiene maravillosos beneficios a quien lo tenga, así que no dude en ofrecerte este puesto, Yama-chan".

—¿el puesto de Jack?, Kageyama no me había explicado este, porque no me dijo nada y porque él quiere dármelo—

"Bueno..." Yamaguchi había hablado al fin, miró sus zapatos evitando tener contacto visual, rasco su nuca con timidez "¿P-porque usted me ofrece un puesto así?, ni siquiera me conoce bien como va a tener tanta confianza en mi tan rápido si solo llevo unos pocos días aquí, ¿se está burlando de mi?".

"No, no, no para nada. Tampoco me gustaría obligarte a aceptar, esto ya es tu decisión" sonrió confíado, comenzaba a ponerse extraño quería salir de aquel aula, Yamaguchi tomó su mochila para la clase estaba por acabar y quería llegar a la siguiente a tiempo, solo sería una escusa pare poder liberarse. Oikawa llegó por detrás, tomándolo, fue un movimiento rápido que hizo que Yamaguchi se sonrojara, "Si cambias de opinión, puedes venir a mi cuando quieras, el puesto estará vacío y libre para cuando quieras aceptar". Dijo susurrandolo al oído, poniendo la carta entre sus bolsillos.

El olor a vino con una ligera fragancia a fresas y ciruelas desprendía del cuerpo de Oikawa, Yamaguchi logró salir de sus brazos para correr rápidamente a otro lugar alejado, tapando su nariz con su mano izquiera, si llegaba a oler más de él lo más probable es que atraería su celo aún apesar de haber tomado su medicamento. Que escena más vergonzosa pasaría más si estaba en la escuela. Salió por los jardines alejadose no era buena idea entrar aún o los demás pensarán que estaría haciendo cosas 'indebidas'. 

Estaba solitario, se había detenido en un gran arbusto de rosas bajo la sombra tratando de recuperar el aire. El pecho le cansaba al respirar realmente era una gran escuela con muchos jardines y salones. "¡Yamaguchi!", alzó la vista. Tenía a Kageyama adelante de él, su rostro preocupado estaba igual de sudado que el pecoso, seco su sudor con su manga derecha del uniforme. "¡Maldita sea donde mierda estabas te estaba buscando!, ¿porque el andas paseando por ahí oliendo así?", solo era esa fragancia a pay de limón, Kageyama no podía respirar más allá del chico. No le había dado tiempo paris pensar en una escusa y solo dijo lo primero que había llegado a su mente "Lo siento. Estaba ayudando con unas cajas" bajo la cabeza como si fuese un pequeño niño regañado por su madre, puso sus manos por detrás del la espalda. —Oh, de verdad dije eso— "No creo que al acomodar cajas haga que desprenda tus olores. Aquí hay depredadores locos por buscar un hueco a donde meter su pene, ¿acaso no tienes cuidado?". Eso había sido muy directo pero a la vez muy triste, no podía pasear por ahí solo sin tener las miradas sobre el, siendo vigilado libre para que vinieran y abusaran de él. Kageyama actuaba muy extraño las pocas veces que ambos estaban solos, como si el quisiera decir algo sin poder tener la voz para hacerlo. "Kageyama-kun, ¿t-tu... eres un alfa?" Yamaguchi es una persona quien no te hará preguntas que en algún momento te harán sentir incómodo, aquel quien gusta escuchar. Nunca le pregunto directamente a Kageyama sobre su género, no lo venía necesario muy necesario. Siempre creyó que el era un beta nunca desprecia un olor, si fuera un alfa dudaría sin pensar que este lo estaría vigilandolo solo para poder marcarlo, aquellos quienes son posesivos y sobreprotectores. "ya es tarde hay que ir a clases". Tomo por ignorada la pregunta, hablar sobre eso ahora no era buena idea. Bah tampoco le importaba lo que ese pecoso hacía, solo lo busco porque necesitaba que le prestará sus notas, no porque se había preocupado por el ya que era la primera vez que no entraba a una clase solo porque si. "¿Qué es ser Jack?" Kageyama había escuchado bien, ahora entendía el porque había faltado, esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento, ¿porque sintió algo de enojo?, la sangre que recorría en el comenzó a sentirla caliente, "¿hay algo que yo no deba saber?". —Basta para de hablar, ya callate— "Averígualo por ti mismo". Oikawa regresaba de la clase de deportes, este estaba sudado, tenía una toalla por al rededor de su cuello bebiendo agua en una pequeña botella, bajo directo hacia su casillero donde tenía otro conjunto de ropa limpia. Un pequeño pedazo de papel había caído, era normal recibir muchas cartas de admiradoras y una que otras confecciones amorosas, nunca las leía se las daba a Tsukishima y a Hinata a que las leyera, le desagradaba que mentira cosas a su casillero, lo odiaba tanto. Salvo que estaba vez era un carta de poker mal doblada, la tomó y comenzó a abrirla, la sonrisa en su rostro le daba una gran seguridad de que las cosas siempre salían como el esperaba. Un "Acepto" estaba escrita con plumón rojo sobre la carta que le había puesto en los pantalones de Yamaguchi. Esto sería interesante, oficialmente había un nuevo integrante en el consejo estudiantil. Estaba pensando muchas formas de cómo darle una gran y cómoda bienvenida, no sólo sería una persona más si no sería aquel Jack. ¿Qué sería bueno?, pensó en hacerle hacer un gran banquete donde el pueda tomar lo que guste y comerlo. Lleno de frutas, carnes especialmente hecho para el, amaba consentir a quienes le servían a su lado. No había nada mejor que la sensación de complacer las necesidades básicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pienso... estamos por llegar al clímax de la historia. ¡No se preocupen por Yams!, el estará bien si Kageyama sigue a su lado<3


	4. buen dulce chico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dinero y una vida de lujos no siempre era la felicidad, era como sentir que tuvieras todo pero a la vez sentirse vacío. Qué tan bueno puede ser el olor a limonada con menta y vodka.

Kageyama no volvió a cruzar palabras con el. Lo ignoro toda la tarde e incluso el día siguiente, todo el día estaba con una expresión de enojo sobre su rostro, por una parte Yamaguchi se sentía culpable y triste, ¿porque sentía este dolor sobre el pecho como si algo se hubiera lastimado?, quizá sólo había confundido sus sentimientos hacia el, nunca había sentido tan bien teniendo una conversación, nunca se había sentido tan bien en solo pasar unos minutos con el, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en pequeños momentos donde sus miradas cruzaban.

Estaba siendo muy rudo consigo mismo, el mismo había imaginado cosas que no eran nada a la realidad, Kageyama no lo consideraba como un amigo. En el descanso Oikawa le había dicho que si podría pasar a la habitación del consejo estudiantil para tener una platica más profundida de su nuevo puesto. 

Yamaguchi estaba parado al frente de la dichosa habitación cuales muchos tenían la curiosidad por las 'cosas' que ocurrían adentro, las puertas eran grandes y rojas con detalles tan finos sobre la madera tallados a mano, tenía miedo de romper algo accidentalmente, sobre el techo había un gran candelabro de vidrio, el techo estaba lleno de pinturas del renacimiento, este lugar sin duda lo hacía sentir en otro mundo. Había cuadros de arte por el pasillo y al final una mesa gigante con sillas dispersas a los lados, una mesa con pequeños bocadillos salados y dulces del lado izquierdo y por el derecho una chimenea. 

El castaño había dicho que en una mesa había una caja de regalo para el. Yamaguchi la tomó y luego procedió a abrirla, sobre ella había una nota.

'Yama-chan me haría muy feliz verte vestido esto, ¡no te preocupes no entrara nadie!. Y porfavor que no te de vergüenza esto es parte del puesto!^^'

El rubor sobre sus mejillas comenzaba a aparecer, de verdad el haría eso pero ya no había vuelta atrás, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, no estaba muy seguro de cómo ponerse el traje nunca había visto algo como eso, o quizá si pero solo en películas que su mamá no dejaba que viera.

"No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto" miró su reflejo sobre aquel cristal azul del acuario. La habitación donde estaba solo era alumbrado por pequeñas luces amarillas. Sentía frío en sus piernas y brazos pero el corset negro que vestía era extrañamente cómodo. Espero solo un rato tratando de acomodar la medias de red incomodas de las piernas ahora entendía cuando Yachi le hablaba sobre ellas. El último detalle eran unas zapatillas de punta negras ¿que clase de gustos son estos?. Era como de esas revistas para caballeros. Que tampoco su madre dejaba que viera. 

Un chillido de puerta rebotó por las paredes alertando la entrada de alguien, Yamaguchi respiro, se puso de tras de una silla tratando de ocultar su cuerpo en total vergüenza. "E-e-estaba esperando que usted llegara" murmullo con la cabeza hacia abajo jugando con sus manos. "Pecas-Chan". Esperen, esa voz no era del castaño, era más gruesa... ¿¡Acaso alguien más había entrado!?, esto iba mal, lo vería vestido así, lo miraría como un rarito y se burlaria de él. "¿¡Kuroo-san?! grito sorprendido. "¡E-espere usted!, ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?" Yamaguchi trato de tapar su cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos. Kuroo había aparecido de la nada, Oikawa dijo que no había nadie. ¿¡Esto era parte del plan!?. Kuroo lo miraba desde lejos comiendolo con la mirada arrugado los ojos dejándolos como medias lunas, observando sus largas y delgadas piernas hasta sus hombros descubiertos. Oh, el chico estaba sonrojado y nervioso. "Calma Pecas-Chan no te voy a hacer nada, ¿pero que haces vestido así?. Y porque nadie me invitó a fiesta". Lamio sus labios. Tetsurou se estaba acercando más hacía él, ese olor a las feromonas era ligero. Este tenía grandes músculos cosa que era muy atractivo, la primera vez que lo había visto alguien así nunca imagino que el fuera el primero de su clase siendo uno de los más inteligentes ocupando el tercer puesto de toda la escuela. Pasaba mucho tiempo ocupado trabajando en su figura y la verdad era demasiado atractivo a los ojos de Yamaguchi. 

Su cuerpo le había reaccionado al tener aquellas imágenes en la cabeza, ese cuerpo sudado, las gotas que resbalaba sobre su espalda. Algo entre sus piernas empezó a molestar, "Voy a cambiarme" urgentemente necesitaba salir de ese espacio que compartía con el mayor. Ya era suficiente estar vestido de esa manera a que el se diera cuenta de la ereccion entre sus piernas. "¿Ya te vas?" preguntó y el pecoso sólo se detuvo a unos pasos de él. "No es bueno que yo esté aquí, aparte usted debe haber venido por otras cosas" le era lindo ver esas pecas ser pintadas por el sonrojo, Kuroo comenzaba a excitarse, pero debía tener cuidado al tocar una de las piezas más importantes de Oikawa. "Este olor tuyo... Nunca lo había sentido antes, ¿acaso es limón y lima dulce?, porque no mezclamos nuestros olores, prometo no decirle a nadie y veo que tu polla también quiere" lo abrazo por detrás, pegando su miembro con la mano izquierda tocaba la ereccion de Yamaguchi, este estaba húmedo. "Solo dime que no quieres y te dejaré". —Si quiero, si quiero, si quiero, ¡Si lo quiero!— "Pero..." bajo la voz "solo tocame, no vayamos más allá" fue suficiente para Tetsurou escuchar eso, lo tomo de las caderas alzandolo y dejándolo caer sobre la gran mesa que tenían al frente, Yamaguchi soltó un quejido al sentir su cuerpo caer. Giro su rostro evitando tener algún tipo de contacto visual sobre esos ojos avellana. No le molestaría en lo absoluto, pero esa era la primera vez que tenía ese problema sobre la piernas, Kuroo debía ser alguien con experiencia y lo más seguro es que sabría hacerlo con muy bien. Kuroo no podría aguantar estando tan tranquilo con el dulce olor a limón con lima que el chico desprendía. El mareo de sus feromonas desprender estaba controlandolo dejándose llevar por el Alfa. Kuroo empezó a lamer su cuello dulce sus manos estaban en sus piernas cubiertas por las medias que hacían resaltar sus muslos. Los suaves gemidos de Yamaguchi lo volvía más erotico un chico sensible a la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba, busco sobre su espalda el cierre del traje para poderle dejar su pecho desnudo. Comenzó a besar y a lamer aquellos pezones rosados jugando con ellos con la lengua, sus ahora manos estaban sobre la espalda del pecoso tocando suavemente de arriba hacia abajo con la llama de sus dedos. "K-kuroo... san" solo estando con ese suave tacto era suficiente para gemir su nombre con suavidad haciéndolo a un más tierno. Con sus piernas rodeo la cintura del contrario hacercandolo más hacia el, chocando ambas erecciones. "No me llames así o solo harás que deje de ser tan dócil contigo". la vista de Kuroo era el rostro excitado de Yamaguchi, quien creería que estaría en esta situación con el omega nuevo. Quito por cumpleto el traje, dejando la ereccion sobre sus piernas libre, con el pulgar empezó a jugar con la punta mojada. "Mira, que tan sensible eres de aquí Pecas-Chan" Yamaguchi puso su mano sobre su boca, se sentía raro ahí abajo, pero también se sentía tan bien. Kuroo estaba liberando su olor a menta combinado con un ligero vodka, sacó su miembro—cual también estaba mojado—de sus pantalones y con ambos comenzó a frotarlos lentamente. La mano de Yamaguchi estaba tocando el pene del contrario también, le era injusto no poder ayudarlo. Era tan lindo verlo verlo así. "Yo también quiero tocar" había dicho, un hilo de viscosidad corría por su boca y Kuroo comenzó a ir más rápido. "Agh-Agh". su ritmo cardíaco aceleraba. Las respiraciones estaban agitadas, aquel pecho desnudo estaba lleno de pequeñas marcas que Kuroo le había dejado, sus pezones estaban inchados y con algunas mordidas, su primera vez masturbandose esta resultando muchísimo mejor de como creería que sucedería. La visión comenzó a hacerle borrosa por las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, la mente le volaba por los aires. "Pecas-Chan te vez demasiado sexy con ese rostro", ambos estaban por llegar al punto de venirse juntos, sus miembros estaban demasiado mojados del semen de ambos y listos para lo siguente. "Creo que me voy a venir..." contestó Yamaguchi después de que el líquido saliera de la punta. —Vaya que rápido—pensó el pelinegro. Ambos estaban sucios del líquido blanco sobre sus ropas, sudados y agitados, después de venirse su cuerpo estaba agotado. Kuroo aún no estaba satisfecho por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando lo hacía con Kenma soportaba otras tres rondas más, pero no podía abusar de del estando inconciente, Tooru lo mataría. "¡Maravilloso Kuroo-san!, ahora vete a limpiar eso y dejamos solos" ordenó, había aparecido por detrás del cristal de la pecera en otra habitación, justo a tiempo. En el lugar estaba llena de olores combinados de alfa y omega y este era peligroso para el. Tetsurou salió del lugar tomando sus cosas corriendo al baño a tratar de calmarse. 

—Esto no debió resultar así— pensó. 

¿Qué había pasado?, había resultado lo opuesto a lo que habían acordado, no podía seguir viendo eso. Yamaguchi estaba sobre la mesa, tapando lo máximo con sus brazos, las mejillas le seguían sonrojadas no podía verlo a los ojos después de lo que acababa de pasar. El castaño tomó al chico entre brazos llevándolo a la bañera, con cuidado limpiando su cuerpo, con rabia observando las marcas sobre el, no tenía el derecho de sentir enojo o frustración porque Oikawa lo había planeado. Yamaguchi estaba débil y comenzaba a balbucear palabras sin sentido cosa que fue muy tierno. Lo vistió con un uniforme nuevo y limpio que afortunadamente era de su talla, después solo dejó descansar sobre la cama que tenía, estaba profundamente dormido. "El es muy lindo cuando duerme..." El había mandado a Kuroo para Yamaguchi, ¿Porque?, se estaba retando así mismo, quería ver que tantos sentimientos escondidos podría sentir a ver como tocaban a lo que ya era suyo. Y exactamente como lo tenía pasado sucedió, le daba rabia como lo disfrutaba. Como lo hacía gemir de placer y todavía como el decía su nombre. No fue una buena idea, no lo había sido para nada. Se había arrepentido. "¿Porque hiciste eso?" Atsumu lo sorprendió por la espalda. Había notado su mirada fija sobre el desde hace ratos. "Callate" Oikawa contestó en seco. "¿Acaso te molesto lo que tu mismo hiciste?, Oikawa deja de comportarte como un niño, dime, ¿realmente quieres esto o solo estás cumpliendo sus caprichos? se sincero por ti mis—" este no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ya tenía las manos del castaño sobre su ropa golpeandolo sobre la pared. " ¡Te dije callate!, ¡maldita mierda callate, aquí yo soy el puto rey y yo hago lo que quiero, no necesito que alguien mas venga a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!". Atsumu estaba mirando sus ojos, aquellos le pedían ayuda la cual su boca no podía decir. Pero más haya de su alma había solo un chico triste perdido. Quito sus manos sobre su ropa dejandola arrugada, Oikawa no era un mal chico, nunca lo había sido. Atsumu no dijo nada más y sólo se retiro de la habitación donde estaban, había silencio por las paredes y una brisa fría entrando, congelando un poco más la habitación. Aquel castaño camino hacia la cama donde Yamaguchi estaba recostadose a su lado sobre esas sábanas blancas tratando de calmarse. Nunca le había gritado de esa forma a su amigo, habían veces que no sabía cómo controlar su mal ego dentro, se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente. La calidez que Yamaguchi desprendía era acogedora, su piel era suave y blanca, las pestañas largas, el cabello largo y verde, todo en el era hermoso. No le había prestado atención a sus pecas en sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su rostro era un lienzo blanco cual era pintado por las pequeñas y hermosas pecas. Haciéndolo una obra de arte digna de transmitir sentimientos puros e inocentes. "Porque esto es tan difícil, Tadashi, perdoname por lo que te hice, perdoname". Ocultando su rostro sobre las almohadas. Quedaron así un buen rato. Perdieron la mayoría de las clases, fue así como otro día había acabado. Yamaguchi regresó a casa con un pequeño dolor de cuerpo, pero aún no creía lo que acababa de pesar. Había sido lo mas cercano a tener sexo con alguien, no mentiría que le asustaba un poco a lo que a un futuro pasaría si no hubiera tenido protección. Reviso su teléfono y solo habían mensajes de Yachi y Suga sobre la tarea. Entro al chat con Kageyama, observando sus mensajes anteriores. —'Ya vete a dormir, mañana me lo puedes decir en clases Yamaguchi.' Si hubiera sabido que ese sería el último mensaje, quizá nunca hubiera dejado morir esa conversación.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que no nombre no significan que sean objetivos o algo así, simplemente son estudiantes comunes y corrientes, el punto del blanco eran escogidos por ser nerds, emos o frikis. Habían excepciones donde los alfas/omegas/betas que acosaba se iban directamente a este puesto.
> 
> ¿me base en otros animes y mangas para hacer esto?, la respuesta es un SI


End file.
